


North American

by HappyLeech



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canadian AU, Canadian McCree, Finding a home, Gen, Ice Cream, Light Angst, McCree is totally Fareeha's big brother okay guys, Mexican-French Canadian McCree, Moose, Multi, Shipping only mentioned, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Thrills Gum, Tiger Tail Ice Cream, Tim Hortons, Updated to add Canadian-Egyptian Pharah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Who said the all American cowboy had to be, well, all American?





	1. Chapter 1

When Jesse McCree of the old McCree ranch outside of Calgary is 12, the Deadlock gang goes international. They move into Southern Alberta with a vengeance, and the local gang takes offense. 

Jesse is young and scrawny, but he’s survived 2 winters by himself, and 2 with the ‘Necks and he knows his way around a gun.

(He also knows a thing or 8 about cattle ranching and is fluent in French, English and passable in Ukrainian, but the ‘Necks don’t care about that.)

So when Deadlock comes North to clear out the gang and take their turf, they also take the kid who nearly re-enacted Head-Smashed-In Buffalo Jump on their best members.

* * *

By the time Jesse McCree is 14, he’s completely fluent in not only French and English but Spanish as well. His Ukrainian is slipping, to his annoyance, but it’s not as important in the American South. He’s also mastered horseback riding, bull riding, the lasso, and assassinations.

Boss calls him the gang’s Canadian Cowboy, and he grins.

Then Overwatch comes.

Deadlock was actually about to send him back home—Boss said the knob they left in charge up North is going soft, not pulling in the profits, and sure he’s only 14 but he’s one of the best—when Blackwatch hits them hard and fast. Gang members are screaming, guns firing, Boss is cussing out the yellow-bellied dick sucker up North, and Jesse takes down 6 men with Deadeye before Boss’s second tries to hustle him out of the compound.

If he can get to Canada— _Home_ —he can regroup with the other members, rebuild the gang, take back what’s theirs.

But instead of Boss’s second waiting for him by the truck—maybe the only legal thing Deadlock has—there’s a big fucker standing there, and before Jesse can even draw, something hits him and he’s down and out.

That something, it turns out, is Ana Amari and her sedation darts, but that’s not something he finds out until later.

* * *

When he wakes up, he’s handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room, and before he gets a chance to cuss out the one-way mirror, there’s a beep and a shriek of static.

“Name,” a voice demands, and Jesse sulks for a moment before answering.

“Jesse McCree.”

“Age”

“19.”

The person on the other side goes quiet but doesn’t close the connection, and just as Jesse goes to bitch at the person in French, they speak again.

“Actual age, kid,”

He sulks some more, kicks at the table, and contemplates staying quiet for a moment.

“14.”

* * *

By the time the questions are over and done with, Jesse is half-asleep, hungry as hell, and missing his hat something fierce. It’s the only thing he’s got left of home—his mother, or maybe his sister, would brag that it was made locally, all Canadian materials—and he doesn’t fucking have it.

When the door opens, he’s scowling at the table, wondering who he’d have to offer to kill to either get his hat back or a sandwich. Two men walk in-- one is the big fucker from the compound, the one with the shotguns, and the other isn’t as big, but still bigger than most people.

And they have his fucking hat.

* * *

It’s a few hours later, and Jesse takes stock of what the hell is happening.

He’s alive, a bonus. 

He’s had something to eat, thank god.

He’s sitting on a bed, and a nice one too. 

He has his goddamn hat.

The big fucker is named Reyes, the other big fucker is named Morrison, and they’re both watching him look over his hat like they haven’t seen a 14-year-old before. There’s also a woman there and for some reason a kid.

(He hasn’t thought of himself as a kid in a long while. Kids don’t kill people, after all.)

The woman is Amari, and she, in a sort, apologizes for putting him to sleep. Jesse declines, because there’s a kid there, to mention that if she hadn’t, he or Reyes would be in the ground. The kid is Fareeha Amari, she’s 5 years younger than him, and she looks absolutely fascinated by him.

The three look at each other, and Jesse knows there’d been an argument and another to come before Amari tells Fareeha to behave, and the three leave.

The 9-year-old immediately scuttles over, climbing up on the bed with him, and stares with wide eyes and a huge grin.

“Hi,” he says because what else can he say?

“You’re a real cowboy,” she responds, “like the movies!”

When the others return, Amari is smug, Morrison is relieved, and Reyes is exasperated to see Jesse and Fareeha discussing the merits of the Old Classic cowboy movies, versus the newer remakes.

It’s all it takes to make him one of theirs.

* * *

Blackwatch is not quite as white-hat as he thought it would be, but it’s okay. If he’s not shooting people, then what use is he? He meets a number of good people, though, Genji Shimada being one of the best. It doesn’t take long for them to become friends.

Even if being friends with Shimada means taking part of the fallout for any pranks gone array. 

Reyes is a tough bastard, but he reminds Jesse of Boss because he actually gives a shit. This is never more apparent than after a cock-up of a mission that has him short a limb and a good deal of blood as well. 

When he wakes up he’s got the newest doctor by his side, Angela something-or-other, a new arm, one confused commander and one worried cyborg.

And that’s how Reyes (and Genji) finds out that Jesse, even half-delirious from blood loss, speaks French and some Ukrainian. That’s how Jesse finds himself explaining exactly where he’d been born and what other skills he knows.

* * *

By the time Jesse McCree is 20, Overwatch is done. Amari is dead by a sniper, and Fareeha is flitting back and forth between Egypt and Vancouver. Morrison and Reyes are both dead in an explosion, bodies mostly MIA. Angela’s fine, but he doubts it’ll be good for her shining reputation for him to contact her. Genji’s disappeared somewhere in Northern Asia, so contacting him is basically out of the question.

So Jesse goes back to Canada, finds a hunting lodge in Northern Alberta, and hunkers down while he tries to figure out a plan. He could contact Fareeha, but her father is a mystery to him, and he doesn't want to hurt them just by being there. He’s a wanted man now, more-so than before, but no one looks twice at him when he goes to town. He becomes a bounty hunter, out of the spotlight for the most part, but still manages to draw attention when he stops a robbery in a ramen shop in Hanamura and thwarts a train hijacking in the states.

It’s not a great way to live, but it’s better, he figures, than staying with Overwatch and dying in the explosion, or in some maximum security jail.

* * *

By the time Jesse McCree is 37, he’s collected a few bounties, added a few more zeros to his bounty, and given up any hope of hearing from anyone from his Blackwatch days. Then the badge lights up, one word illuminated that he never thought he’d see in his lifetime, and he hits ‘accept’ before he even thinks.

Overwatch is back.

* * *

When Jesse McCree makes it to Gibraltar, because Winston couldn’t have chosen a harder watchpoint to get to, the Timbits are slightly stale, and he may have a few Canadian goodies hidden in his pack.

But it’s worth it when Fareeha, short a few limbs herself now, launches herself at him in delight before stealing the box with a gasp-- “You brought me Timmies!?”

Genji also practically sends him flying when he hits him, babbling about everything at once and sounding happier than Jesse’s seen before. He ends up with one large maple leaf sticker on his visor, right in the middle. He laughs like a child, and refuses to take it off even after running into the table twice.

Angela is a tad more refined when she scrambles over to him for a hug, even as she wrinkles her nose in disgust and mimes a coughing fit at the new-to-her scent of cigarette smoke. She gets a bottle of real maple syrup and ice wine candies, and she goes to hide them before anyone else can run off with them.

There are gifts and trinkets for the rest of the old group, and he leaves a small collection of flag pins on the table for the newer crew, and as he sticks up his red and white flag up in the room he’s been given, the same one that he’s taken on every mission since Gabriel had given it to him, the one that went with him to collect every bounty, he smiles.

It took him 25 years to find home again, and this time he’s not leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST....WANT MCCREE AS A CANADIAN OKAy???? I also wrote this in an hour or so before midnight so I could get one last fic thing out before Nanowrimo consumes me...So there's probably going to be issues ;; I'll probably come back and fix any glaring ones later.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [My post about how McCree would make a good Canadian](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/post/152409762868/if-mccree-wasnt-so-american-like-if-thered/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else up for a double double?

It starts with a coffee order. 

 

They’re on a mission-- LumériCo is up to some sketchy shit again-- and they need legitimate information before storming that particular castle. 

So the team—Jesse, Lena, Angela, D.va, and Soldier 76—are stuck on a boring as fuck surveillance mission, waiting to see what, if anything, comes of it. They’re all in some form of civies, even though Jesse considers his outfit to be civies with or without the chest plate and 76 doesn’t ever seem to take off the mask.

 

Not that Jesse blames him—a couple of scars are not nearly enough to hide who he really is.

 

They’re all on the balconies of their respective hotel rooms, trying to look inconspicuous, and mostly succeeding. D.va’s playing some new handheld game, more advanced than the 3DS-SwitchXL that Jesse’s mom used to have, and Angela is switching between reading a novel and messaging Fareeha. Lena is half-asleep in a chair, her tablet in hand as she plays some word game with Winston. Jesse’s bored out of his mind—has been since they arrived and got told to keep his head down so he wasn’t spotted—and for all he knows, Soldier 76 is taking a nap.

They’re good people, even if Jesse isn't familiar enough with D.va to be calling her Hana, and even if he wants to knock the old man's lights out.

It’s been a good 45 minutes, Lena practically starts snoring at one point, when Soldier 76 aka 76 aka Jack Fucking Morrison aka The Other Big Fucker grunts, standing to stretch. 

D.va doesn't say anything or look at him across the balcony, but she pauses her game, and Angela signs out of her chat client. 

“See something, old man?” Jesse asks, knowing that the only thing he's likely been seeing is the back of his eyelids. 

“Coffee run—anyone want anything?” He replies, pulling on his ugly motorcycle jacket and riffling in the pockets for whatever bills and change he has. 

“Aren't you wanted here, Ja- ah- 76?” Angela asks, the politer version of Jesse’s mental question of _‘did you fucking smack your head into something, idiot?’_.

“I know a place,” he replies with a shrug, before leaning over to shake Lena awake. “I’m going on a coffee run. Do you want anything?”

“Whasa—“ was Lena’s perfectly articulate response, and 76 sighs, turning to the rest of them. “Anyone else want something?”

“Cappuccino, if possible. Or a chai tea.” D.va says, unpausing her game. “Nothing to eat, I’ve got all the snacks I need right here.” She motions to the side, and Jesse raises his eyebrows. Now that was an impressive stack of rice and shrimp crackers.

“Coffee, black. And something sweet, if possible,” Angela replies, clicking back into her chat to at least 4 messages from Fareeha. 

After a couple of mumbles, Lena finally manages to answer. “Just some kind of bun, love. Got my tea in the room and a half decent kettle.”

“Double double for me, nothin’ to eat. You know me, don’t eat much when I’m on a mission.” Jesse says before 76 could turn to him and ask, before settling back into position to watch the empty streets continue to be empty.

Or, that was the plan. Instead, everyone pauses what they were doing and turn to look at him, completely confused. Hell, he looks up and even D.va’s paused and closed her damn game.

“What? It ain’t an unreasonable request, stop lookin’ at me like that.”

“Jesse…what on earth is a double double?” Angela asks, “Some kind of…fancy drink?”

“Two helpings of dirt coffee instead of one?” D.va chimes in with a grin, having been on a mission with him in old Deadlock territory and got to listen to him grumble about the coffee. “Or two heaping spoons of dirt instead of sugar?”

“Now, just hold on there—“ he sighs as everyone else starts to wildly guess what a double double is, and almost wishes Fareeha was there. She, at least, knows good ol’ Canadian coffee slang.

Finally, after Lena’s outrageous claim that a double double means that he wants 4 cups of coffee instead of just one, Jesse decides to take pity on the group.

“Double double. Two cream, two sugar in regular ol’ coffee. No fancy malarkey, just coffee.” He says, and 76 nods, even as Lena and D.va moan at the realization it isn’t code for anything impressive. 

 

And, 2 hours later when he returns with food and drinks, 76 has enough info on LumériCo for them to act on. 

“Where’d you even find this out, old man?” Jesse asks as he drinks his coffee—not Timmies but just as good—and the rest of them follow suit once Winston has the intel.

“Like I said, I know a place. Alejandra told me a few things of note, that’s all.” Is all 76 says, ignoring Lena and Angela’s prodding to know who exactly Alejandra is, removing his mask to bite into one of the eight sandwiches that ended up coming back with him.

“Well, if this Alejandra follows through with info like this every time we’re ‘round these parts, I think we’ll have to do more than just buy coffee and bread from ‘er.” Jesse finally says as everyone settles in for the night.

 

Tomorrow is a new day, one that will bring Genji and Zenyatta to the hotel as per Winston and LumériCo one more step closer to some form of justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Canada McCree is going to be a one-shot thing then all I'm going to work on is NaNoWriMo this month", I said. "No one will really be interested in this weird AU right?" I thought. And now here I am OTL 
> 
> Also who can tell that I didn't know how to end this?
> 
> I don't even like Tim Hortons tbh
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	3. Sometimes in Canada it gets colder than Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter time!

They're in Russia—Volskaya Industries is holding another inspection and they want to make damn sure that Talon isn't going to try anything—and Mei-Ling Zhou looks Jesse over with a critical eye.

“Aren't you cold?” She finally asks him from inside her thermal parka, a frown on her face. Everyone else in the staging area is dressed similarly, coats and boots that’ll keep them warm but not impede their movement, except for Jesse.

He looks down, confused. he's rolled the sleeves of his flannel down and made sure that the serape is snug and not liable to go flying in any wind. The seal around his prosthetic is a cold weather one, so there’s no chance of him getting a touch of frost. And, well, Jesse knows he shouldn't be wearing the hat but, it's part of his deal. Can’t be a cowboy with out the hat…even if he did leave the spurs at home.

“No? I always wear this in the winter.”

The team of 6 is made up of Mei, climate scientist extraordinaire; Angela, because the other healer approved for the mission was the Brazilian kid and he balked at the idea of a minus 20 norm; himself; Aleksandra Zaryanova, Russian hero and the reason why Genji and his mentor aren't on the mission as well; Fareeha, who has heat in her Raptora armour but is still wearing a scarf under it all; and Lena, who's kitted out in a puffy RAF jacket, bouncing off the walls at the sight of the snow, and talking about how much Emily would love the weather.

“But—“ continues Mei, “You aren’t even wearing snow boots!”

“Of course I am!” Jesse says, affronted, and Fareeha snickers—she’d already see this argument before and knows exactly how it's going to end. “I’ve got my winter cowboy boots—insulated n all. I’m not dumb enough to be without.”

Zaryanova snorts, something in Russian rolling off her tongue before she motions to him. “You are foolish then—Russian winter is nothing like American winter.”

Fareeha is now trying to stifle her laughter with her hands at the indignant look on Jesse’s face, but it isn’t enough. The others all turn and look at her, before Jesse steals the spotlight again.

“Oh, now that sounds like a challenge, Miss Zaryanova. Don’t that sound like a challenge, Fareeha?”

“It does indeed, Jesse.”

Angela sighs as Jesse pulls off his hat, and drops it onto Lena’s head. “I’m not treating stupidity induced frostbite.”

He ignores her, draping the serape—his heavy wool one—on Mei’s shoulders, and heads for the door.Zaryanova looks at him, confused, before moving ahead of him to hold the door shut.

“It is too cold for that! You will freeze, and then what will happen?”

“Oh, hon, please. It can’t be more than minus 25 with the wind—“ he pats her on the arm, before ducking down and around to the other side. “—It’ll take more than a lil’ snow to keep me down.”

Jesse slips outside before anyone can physically grab him and drag him back, and takes several steps away from the door and the building. The wind isn’t much of anything at all, and while he can feel his nose and ears start to sting and turn red, it isn’t the worst weather he’s been stuck outside in.

Hell, he even had free access to go back inside whenever he wanted for once…once he’d proven his point, that is.

Locking eyes with Zaryanova first, then Mei second, he flops backwards into the snow and slides one of his cigars between his teeth. Even outside, Jesse can hear Angela cursing him out from inside, something about hypothermia and lung cancer, and he just waves the now lit cigar at her.

He sits there for a good five minutes, smoking and letting his ass melt the snow into a cold and wet slurry. Sure, his pants are soaked, but he’s damn well proved that he can handle all the weather that Russia is going to throw at them.

It was only after Fareeha, still laughing, comes out to get him that Jesse peels himself up and out of the snowbank he’s claimed as his. “I’m pretty sure that Mei-Ling and Zaryanova think you’re nuts, Jesse,” she says as she dusts the snow off his shoulder. “I mean, you’ve proved your point perfectly—better than the time mom tried to harass you into a puffy jacket and snow boots—but you’re one drunken night away from doing the bear dip. And I will not be doing it with you, the next time.”

He laughs, holding the door open for her to go in ahead of him.

“Fareeha, I wouldn’t need to be drunk to do that. In fact, if you and Lena record it, maybe me and Miss Zaryanova could do one after we’re done here?”

 

He looks to the Russian woman as he steals his serape and hat back from Mei and Lena respectfully. “Whatdda say, wanna go for a polar bear dip?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree: It's chilly out  
> Zarya: It's cold, silly American  
> McCree, stripping: ITS BALMY AS FUCK OUTSIDE ZARYANOVA FIGHT ME
> 
> * * *
> 
> Anyways I feel like McCree would be like me, even if he spent a lot of time in the desert-- Able to handle the cold and unable to handle the heat
> 
> * * *
> 
> [PUG/SKETCHMATTERS DRAW ME FUCKING FANART I AM A SCREAMING](http://sketchmatters.tumblr.com/post/154655965842/canadian-mccree-for-happyleech-get-well-soon/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a little chilly out

“Whoo—“ 

It's night in Gibraltar, a September evening, and in Jesse’s opinion, it was almost too chilly to go out without a light jacket or sweater. 

Genji’s brother, new to their group and skittish around them the same way a bull is skittish, didn’t seem to share that thought, leaving to go practice his archery in the encroaching gloom, not at all dressed in cool weather gear. But he didn't ask for Jesse’s opinion, so Jesse didn’t give it, and instead he made his way inside, to where he could hear Lena talking up her girl to anyone with ears. 

“What's the weather like?” Angela asked once he entered the living area, obviously eager for a break from listening to Lena gush, and Jesse shrugged. 

“A little nippley, but not too bad. Best wear a sweater if you're headed out,” he replied, grabbing for the serape he left behind on the couch, tugging it out from under Fareeha and slinging it over his shoulders. 

Angela coughed, startled, and Jesse could tell that Genji was making faces at him from behind his faceplate. 

“Nippley?” The cyborg asked, tilting his head to the side. “Is that a joke about my brother’s style of dress?”

“Huh?” Jesse flopped down between Angela and Fareeha, dodging an elbow from latter, and snorted. “Nah—that was unintentional. It's just chilly. Nippley. Cool. You know what I mean.”

“I—Jesse, there's no way people say nippley. Nippy, yeah, but not nippley.” Lena objected, and Jesse shrugged again. 

“I grew up with nippley, so that's what it is out. Not too cold, but enough to make them perky.” He jolted as Fareeha smacked him upside the head, muttering under her breath about idiotic Canadianisms, before snorting and turning to Lena.

“So, when are you bringing Emily to the rock for us to all meet her?” Jesse asked, ignoring the not at all silent groaning coming from Angela and Genji as Lena started to gush again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I overheard my coworker call it 'nippley' outside and I decided that McCree would call it that as well SO U GET THIS THING....  
> It's a little short-- sorry ;; the next chapters are going to be longer tho!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have your Canadian Tire points card?

“What is this?”

Jesse looked up to where, for some reason, D.va/Hana and Santos/Lucio were digging through his wallet. Between the pair of them, they had all his cards on the table and were staring at his big-ass bundle of Canadian Tire money, confusion plain as day on their faces. 

“What...on earth are you two doin’?”

Hana--he'd gone enough missions with her to figure he can call her that—shrugged and pulled the elastic off of the bills with a snap. “I want to do an art thing with Lucio. I'm calling it “What Overwatch Carries”, all artsy photos of everyone's wallets and the stuff in them. But what is this? It's not Canadian or American Tender…” 

Jesse sighed. “An’ do you two actually have permission to go diggin’ through everyone's things?” He asked, and the pair in front of him shared identical, sheepish grins. “’S what I thought. Ask next time, Hana.”

She gasped in delight, turning to Santos and pointing at Jesse. “I did it. The cowman likes me enough to call me Hana. Is this a rare Canadian cowboy blessing?”

“Hey now—I just didn’t wanna be rude, not when you’re goin’ by D.va—“ he tried to explain, but Hana just shook her head, laughing. 

“It's a rare Canadian cowboy blessing,” she said again with a grin. “Lucio’s going to get jelly though if I'm Hana and he's only Santos.”

“ANYWAYS--,” Jesse raised his voice a little, even as Hana continued to laugh. “That's Canadian Tire Money. It's like coupons, but ya can only use it in one store. They have a card, but I guess I’m just a little old fashioned, eh.”

“No shit,” Santos, no, Lucio, was speaking now, his fingers deftly sorting out the rainbow assortment of money. “So why do you still have these? It's not like that store is here or anything.”

Jesse shrugged. “You never know—we might end up in Canada for a mission, and we might need a brad nailer. Or a greased nipple.”

Hana cringed, going ‘ew’ as Lucio snorted. “And what would we need greased nipples for?”

“Hell if I know, but they sell em’ at Canadian Tire. How much I got there, Lucio?” Ignoring how Hana started to whine, sliding down on the table as she complained about ‘no longer being special if Jesse was going to call Lucio by his first name too’, Jesse leant on his flesh hand, watching as the younger man counted.

“Well, you’re at thirty-two dollars and seventy cents so far,” he replied, half the money counted through, all that was left the five cent bills. “What do you even have to buy to get all of this?”

“I did spend 17 years in northern Alberta, y’all—you get a lot of the stuff when you get gas, and I did have to get a few other things too from time to time. It’s not like it’s unusual.”

"What did you still need gas for? I thought almost everything was solar energy now?” Hana asked, and Jesse shrugged again. 

“Like I said, old fashioned. Had an old bike there—used gas instead of solar batteries, and I kept a few generators for emergencies, so I needed it for those two. The weather there can turn in an instant, as beautiful as it is deadly, and I wasn’t about to get caught in a shack with no heat. I reckon you two ain’t never seen a chinook before, huh?” 

Hana frowned. “What’s that? Isn’t that a kind of dog?”

“Well, there’s the dog, an’ if I remember right, there was an airplane called the chinook as well, but I’m talkin' the winds. It's a sight to see, lookin’ to the mountains and seein’ the break in the clouds and knowing there’s warm weather approaching.”

Jesse sighed. The weather in Gibraltar was nice, but he missed the north. Snow storms that sealed him indoors, but when it was over left the landscape a clean slate of white he was always hesitant to mar. The aurora borealis, late nights watching the sky shift and flow. Comets and meteor showers, far from light pollution. Even when the slush and rain were so bad that he could feel the water seeping into his boots, he still loved it.

“Hey. Hey, McCree. Hana, I think we broke him,” Jesse snapped back to reality to see Lucio waving the Canadian Tire Money in his face. “Hey, welcome back. You’ve got like…forty-five thirty-seven here. You okay?”

Jesse smiled, nodding. “Yeah, missin’ my other home something fierce though…Too bad I can’t convince Winston that we need a trip to Canada to spend that, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to end a chapter? TALK ABOUT THE WEATHER  
> Not sure what to write about? WRITE ABOUT WORK
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	6. Bunnyhug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets a bunnyhug and doesn't want it (no, not from Hana either)

“…” 

Jesse held up the shirt Lucio had dropped in his lap, considering it. It was, for one thing, neon green which was not his colour, and also a sweatshirt, which he hated with a passion because it didn’t have a zipper. Why did they make them zipperless?

So, of course, that was what Hana walked in on, while she was showing the newest members around. “Oh! Hey Jesse—Lúcio got you some swag? I should get you some too…How do you feel about pink?”

Orisa leaned around Hana, and Efi around her to look at him, and he shot the pair of them a grin. “Heyya girls. And Pink’s a fine colour—I’m just not a fan of bunnyhugs. Too awkward to wear for me.”

“A…bunnyhug? What’s that?” Efi asked, before turning to Hana. “Is that something you have, Miss Song?”

“Uh…nope. What is a bunnyhug, Jesse? Is it one of your weird Canadian things again?” Hana asked, and Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I guess it is one of my ‘weird Canadian things’. It’s this—sweater hoody thing. Want it?” He held it out to Efi, who looked at it, him, Hana, then Orisa before taking it. “I think Lúcio went thata way if you wanna see if he can sign it.” Jesse motioned over his shoulder, and Efi’s eyes practically lit up.

“Yeah, why don’t you guys head that way?” Hana said, pointing to the door. “The kitchen is through that door too, and it’s almost lunch. If you catch him, I’m sure he’ll give you some other stuff.” 

“Thank you Miss D.Va,” Orisa said, waving at them both as her and Efi left the room, Efi trying her best to keep from squealing as she hugged the bunnyhug tight to her chest. 

“…she’s a cute kid. She isn’t staying on base, right? Just Orisa?” Jesse confirmed, relaxing once Hana nodded. “Okay, good. I know that she’s technically older than Orisa, but she’s a kid—she doesn’t need to be here.”

“What am I, then?” Hana asked, falling backwards onto the other couch. “I’m only 19, after all.”

Jesse snorted. “Bullshit—you might be 19 but you have more military experience than half the folks here, kiddo. Now, what were you saying about me getting some of your merch? Because I wanna get my hands on one of your t-shirts…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RETURN WITH MORE TINY ASS UPDATES AND CANADIAN NAMES FOR THINGS ONLY APPLICABLE IN ONE PROVINCE aka Saskatchewan
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	7. Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Canada Day and I write about gum

When betrayal hit, none of them were expecting it.

 

Hana called it one of the darkest days she’d experienced in Overwatch. Lena almost began to weep when Winston asked her what had happened. Hanzo turned away and left the room, refusing to speak of the day. Torbjörn slammed the door shut in Winston’s face, and refused to come out until Brigitte pried him out. Efi told Winston that she didn’t really like it, but she was okay.

Fareeha called them all cowards, then offered to punch Jesse on behalf of Efi, who shook her head so hard in response that she nearly fell over.

Jesse hid in his room and cackled, ignoring Lena when she pounded on his door, demanding that he come out and face the music.

 

It, like most days, started when Jesse left packages of candy on the cafeteria tables.

“Ooo—gum? Thanks Jesse!” Hana had taken one of the packages without looking at it, waving bye as she wandered into her room, one of her streams starting soon. Torbjörn had picked up on of the packs from the table, shoving it into his pocket on his way out of the room. Hanzo took a pack from Genji, squirreling it away for later. Efi took a piece from Lena, the pair of them trying it at the same time.

Jesse was sorry about that—if he’d been around, he’d have stopped Efi from trying Thrills. He liked the younger engineer and didn’t want her mad at him because of a joke.

Hana gagged and sputtered and spat the gum out on a livestream, cursing up a blue streak before declaring that Jesse was dead to her. Torbjörn had to be physically stopped from putting up one of his turrets in front of Jesse’s door, Reinhardt laughing as he picked up his smaller friend, hauling him away. Hanzo had hunted Jesse down to throw the packet of gum in his face, before leaving through the same window he’d entered and, according to Genji, sulking in a tree for a few hours. Lena spit it out immediately, but Efi toughed it out, chewing the gum until the flavour disappeared before commenting that she didn’t like the taste.

 

“What IS this?” Mei asked, frowning as she passed her package to Satya, the architech collecting the gum from the rest of the agents. “It’s disgusting!”

“It’s…I don’t know what it tastes like, but it’s foul. Why would Jesse give us these?” Lena asked, pouting as she slid down in her seat so her chin was on the table.

“I like it, so I will gladly take your packages,” Satya said, proving her point by popping another piece into her mouth, to the disgust of just about everyone else at the table. “It has an interesting flavour…”

“See,” Fareeha said, leaning back in her chair. “this is why Jesse took the cardboard off the gum—the tagline is literally “ _Still Tastes Like Soap_ ”. And we all know that if you saw that, you wouldn’t have dared to try it.”

Efi shot up one hand, and everyone turned to the younger girl. “I would have! I like to try new things…even if they taste like soap.”

That was when Jesse poked his head into the room, grinning wide at the indignant cries of his name, and at least three rude gestures that were kept out of Efi’s sight. “I’ve changed my mind—Efi and Orisa are my favourite members of Overwatch now. Sorry, Fareeha.”

Ignoring the cry of _“What, I thought I was your favourite member of Overwatch!”_ that came from Lena, Jesse slung a leg over one of the spare chairs and sat with the others at the table, ignoring their glares. “So, what’dcha guys think? Canadian gum all you thought it’d be?”

“You’re the worst, Jesse. I thought this was going to be a treat—you’ve been talking about bringing me something else to replace my icewine candies that Torbjörn stole from me.” Angela said, not at all pouting. “I’d been looking forwards to eating those.”

“You’d had them on your desk for months!” he protested, and Winston interrupted before a verbal fist fight could start between the doctor and the engineer.

“Regardless of who stole whose candy, can we please all agree that you won’t bring this gum back onto base?” he asked, ignoring the quiet outcries from Satya. “I almost ended up testing it to figure out what it was before Fareeha told me.”

Jesse frowned. “Come on, don’t deny me and Satya our Thrills! I mean, unless she wants to make a date of it. What do you think, Satya? We can meet up once a month and go share candy in one of the parks and ignore the rest of these downers—Efi and Orisa are, of course, invited. And maybe Fareeha. Maybe.”

Satya put one hand up to cover her smile, laughing as she replied. “I think that is a wonderful plan. I will have to bring some treats to share with you and Efi as well. And perhaps Fareeha.”

“I would have to ask my mom…” Efi said, trailing off with a grin on her face. “That sounds fun though!”

“If Efi wants to go, then I will also attend, although I haven’t had the chance to explore Gibraltar or memorize the local laws,” Orisa said, finally speaking up and, after a moment, smiling with her eyes.

“Why am I being added on as an afterthought?” Fareeha complained. “I’m partially Canadian too—let me join in on the snack-trading.”

Jesse shook his head, leaning back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. “No can do—you don’t like Thrills, so you can’t come. Efi’s invited because she’s Efi, and I feel bad for giving her soap candy.”

 

And no matter how many times he asked, no one would fess up to who threw the wadded-up paper ball that knocked his hat off and sent him backwards onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Thrills gum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thrills/) is real and I like it? No one else in my family does though...
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	8. Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose, the Canadian Unicorn

“Angie, darling, can you help me?”

 

Jesse did loath to bother his pseudo-sister while she was working on her research, but he needed her. There was a situation going down in the common room on floor G, and he needed someone with a rational mind to back him up.

 

Angela looked up at him, then at her gloves, then back at Jesse, making him feel even worse for coming to her. “I…suppose. What do you need help with?”

 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before shrugging, almost defeated. How can he explain the issue without sounding ridiculous? Angela stripped off her gloves, saved and closed her research on the computer, and tidied up before he figured out what to say.

 

“Lena doesn’t think moose are real.”

 

That made her pause. “She doesn’t think _what_?”

 

Jesse shook his head, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “She doesn’t think moose are real. Wanted to know why I was telling tall-tales about moose stats to Fareeha, and now everyone’s arguing over whether moose are real or fictional.” He paused. “She’s calling them the ‘Canadian Unicorn’, Angie! I know for a fact that the 900 pound animal that ran me off of the road once is _not_ fictional.”

 

Angela tried not to laugh, and Jesse pointed to her as they walked. “Don’t you start—I need someone to prove me right, and pictures just aren’t cutting it right now.”

 

“Oh dear. I assume she thinks they’re fake?” Angela asked, and Jesse only groaned in response. “What prompted this?”

 

“I made a joke about how if you hit a moose in a car, you’re not the one walking away—don’t give me that look. Even these newer cars with their detection systems don’t seem to do shit when a moose decides to be in the road,” Jesse said. “They’re dangerous and you don’t want one chasing you. Take it from someone with experience. Anyways, she heard that and wanted to know why I was making shit up about her favourite cryptid. There’s no way she seriously thinks a moose is a cryptid….right?”

 

All Angela could offer him was a shrug, and Jesse groaned again. “Goddamnit Angie, I need you to back me up—shrugging isn’t going to cut it!”

 

“I’ll try my best to help, Jesse.”

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into the common room, it was easy to tell that everyone was split into two groups. Those who believed in moose but were pretending that they agreed with Lena, and those who believed in moose and were trying to explain the animal to her.

 

“—there’s no way they’re real. I’ve been to Canada and never seen a moose before. And every time Emily gives me something moose related it’s never anything realistic. So there’s no way that moose are real.” Lena said, stubbornly, ignoring the search bar projected on the wall behind her.

 

_‘Are Moose Real?’_

 

“Hon, please. I’ve been attacked by one—they’re real, Lena.” Jesse said, before letting himself be drawn into another argument about the legitimacy of a moose, this time with a doctor at his back. This time she would be convinced!

 

(It took another 45 minutes and video evidence of Torbjörn, of all people, riding a moose to convince her that they were real and not just photoshopped deer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister had a woman come into the gift shop from the UK who bought a moose ornament for a friend. Said friend doesn't believe in moose, but thinks they are fictional creatures. So I had to write this
> 
> * * *
> 
> DO NOT RIDE MOOSE. MOOSE ARE DANGEROUS. DO NOT BE A TORBJORN
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	9. Tiger Tail/Tiger Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efi and the Gang get ice cream

Normally Jesse wasn’t one to go for ice cream. He didn’t mind it, but ninety percent of the time, his flavour of choice just wasn’t one of the ones offered. But when Efi managed to convince them all to go down to the shop on the Rock, he resigned himself to getting something boring.

 

“You can’t really be getting vanilla, Jess. It’s so…boring!” Lena objected as they walked down the winding path, and he chuckled.

 

“Well, I doubt they’re going to have my flavour, so boring I shall be. What are you getting?” he asked, and Lena shrugged.

 

“Whatever flavour is the wildest—Me and Em went to this place just outside of Kings Row and had Wasabi gelato. Or, well, I did. Em had octopus.”

 

Fareeha made a face. “Why octopus? I wouldn’t think sea food would make a very food dessert.”

 

“It didn’t. It was still fun to try though! What about you, Efi? What kind do you want to try?” Lena turned around, walking backwards as she chattered to them all. The 11-year-old made a show of thinking, holding hands with her parents as they all navigated the pathway.

 

“I don’t know yet. I’d like to try all the flavours, but I’m sure that isn’t a good idea.” Her mother shook her head, and Efi pouted. “I didn’t say I was going to try all the flavours, just that I’d like to,” she whined, and further ahead of them all, Torbjörn snorted.

 

“My little ones always said the same thing. We aught to get you a spoon and a dish, and you can try all of ours as well and save the poor attendant the struggle of giving you a sample of each flavour.”

 

That made Efi perk up, and Ana nudged Torbjörn, leaning down to tease him most likely about being ‘ _everyone’s grandfather’_ again and he nudged her back, sniping at her about acting like _‘everyone’s grandmother with her candy’_.

 

Jesse just caught Genji’s attention, and laughed as two of the older members began to squabble. It was nice to get out of the base, all of them at once.

* * *

 

 

In town, they attracted more attention than usual, but Jesse ignored it. The locals were used to seeing maybe one or two of them at a time, but the full roster of agents, minus one or five, drew stares.

 

Stares, Jesse was fine with. If they started asking questions then there could be trouble.

 

Thankfully they found themselves in front of the ice cream shop with no interruptions and all clambered inside, the group filling the small space to almost bursting.

 

“Pecan, Cherry Cheesecake, Sea Salt and Caramel, Cookie Dough, Cookies and Crème…” Efi stood at the forefront, reading the labels as she looked, trying to decide which flavour she was going to get for herself. “I think…I will try Birthday Cake!”

 

Once she and her parents had chosen their flavours, all paid for by, surprisingly, Hanzo, the rest of the agents started to pick their flavours.

 

Lena got a local flavour that she compared to cucumber, Genji got a cup of simple chocolate, Hana got cherry, and Hanzo had espresso. Jesse hung back to let everyone else pick first, before casting a critical eye over the choices.

 

Nothing caught his eye until he approached the counter to order, then he stopped. Did a double take. Walked over to the last freezer, and practically pressed his nose up against the glass.

 

“Do you sell tubs here? I’ll take a tub of that, and a two-scoop cone, please,” he asked the worker, and before Hanzo could protest, if he was going to, Jesse held up his wallet. “I’m buying my own—you don’t need to pay for my Tiger Tail.”

 

Outside, Fareeha and Ana both groaned into their treats, strawberry sorbet and cookies and crème respectively. Everyone else took that to mean that they needed to ask exactly what Tiger Tail ice cream was.

 

Holding his newly purchased 11.4 lb tub of ice cream possessively, he stepped out into the sun, and offered his cone to Efi for the first taste.

 

“It’s orange ice cream with black licorish—” Efi wrinkled up her nose and Jesse laughed. “It’s good, I swear!”

 

“Okay…” she took a sample spoon, one of the many she’d been offered, and took a small smidge of the ice cream. “…Oh! It doesn’t taste like licorice. It’s good!” Efi beamed up at Jesse, and behind him he could hear Ana and Fareeha groan again.

 

“Stop that you two—I don’t think he’s going to binge on it again. I hope.” Genji said, and Jesse rolled his eyes.

 

“I didn’t ask you to help me eat my last tub, so I take no blame for the both of you getting sick because of it.”

 

Ana sighed, looking at her slowly melting cone. “I don’t trust orange flavoured ice creams anymore.”

 

“Black licorice is the worst and it’s unnatural that you’re willingly eating it,” Fareeha said, before wincing as Jesse took a big bite out of his cone. “That’s it, you’re not my brother anymore, you are now the enemy, you abomination.”

 

“You’re just jealous because you’re lactose intolerant and I’m not,” Jesse replied, sticking his tongue out.

 

Fareeha stood, tossing her cup in the trash before she cracked her knuckles. “It sure would be a shame if that tub ended up on the ground, now wouldn’t it? How fast can you run with all that ice cream?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare! Mei, back me up here,” the scientist looked up at Jesse and giggled.

 

“I want to know how fast you can run with all of that too, but it would be a shame to waste food like that…” she gave Fareeha a look that made her almost shrink back. “You should refrigerate that soon though, before it separates.”

 

“A good idea. And with this, I shall see you all at the watchpoint. And if you see someone sitting in the walk-in eating, it’s probably just me,” Jesse mock bowed, winking and ignoring the sticky syrup covering his prosthetic.

 

Torbjörn would yell at him about making a mess of the machinery, but that was for later.

 

Now was time for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really do like Tiger Tail ice cream. It's one of the few ways that I'll eat black licorice hah
> 
> * * *
> 
> I don't really know how to write Efi but I wanted to write her anyways. And I figure if she was to visit Gibraltar it would be with her parents. They got Strawberry and Chocolate Chunk ice cream, btw
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


	10. McCree Ranch Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? And light angst? In my fic?

When Zenyatta came to the group asking on behalf of a friend for help, Jesse never thought he’d find himself back in his birth country. Talon, because it was always Talon, didn’t seem like the kind of group to build a base in the middle of the Canadian wilderness, but Jesse was finding himself surprised more and more as the time went on in the new Overwatch.  
  
Zenyatta’s friend, Anne, was also an omnic, and one with a bad Talon problem. From what she’d said when they talked to her, they were causing bad blood between her, her business, and the folks in the British Colombian interior.  
  
“They’re clearcutting,” the omnic had said, tapping one finger against the motel desk that her computer was sitting on. “So I’m getting a bad reputation for that, and they’re threatening my staff—half of my guys are gone, and the rest I’ve sent home with pay until this issue’s dealt with. I don’t want any of them getting hurt.”  
  
“A reasonable plan. Where are you located?” Winston asked, and before Jesse knew it, he was back in Canada, sitting in the backseat of a van in between the omnic (Anne) and Zarya, trying to ignore the memories hitting him as they drove along the QE2.

  
  
Sure, he’d told the others time and time again that he’d like to go on a mission in Canada if any came up, but they were driving a little too close to his old home for his liking. Why did they have to touch down in Edmonton, then drive down past Calgary to get to the safehouse?  
  
Sighing, he nestled down in his seat, trying and failing to get any sleep on their way to their destination. Zarya was glaring something fierce at Anne over Jesse’s shoulder, but she didn’t notice, leaving him to be the uncomfortable one in the middle.  
  
The tension in the back and his half-asleep state was enough to distract him, so Jesse didn’t notice at first when Lena pulled off to the side. Once he did notice, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, nor object as she turned off the highway.  
  
“Jesse! You didn’t tell me this is where you used to live! You should have mentioned this in the briefing and we all could have made a detour here!” Lena said cheerily, the rented van bouncing down the ill-maintained side road. “Just a detour folks, a chance to take a break and stretch out our legs. I’ve been asking him for ages where Jess used to live and he always keeps his mouth shut—”  
  
Hanzo, riding in the passengers seat, muttered that stopping was a waste of their time under his breath but was both ignored and overruled when both Anne and Zarya agreed to the stop.  
  
“It’s warmer today than I’d thought it’d be,” the omnic woman said, picking at her clothing. “I overestimated the temperature, so I think I need to take a few layers off so I don’t damage my hydraulics.”  
  
Zarya grunted, her eyes still locked to Anne’s head in a glare. “I do not object to this plan—my legs need to be stretched and it is cramped in this vehicle.”  
  
Jesse just sunk down in his seat and closed his eyes. If he could just sleep through the ‘detour’, then he’d be a happy camper.  
  
But that was not to be.  
  
First, he was bothered for the key to open the gate that separated the road, one side being highway and the other being driveway. Then he found himself fielding questions that he didn’t particularly want to answer from Lena.

  
  
“How long has this land been in your family?”  
  
“A while. At least a hundred years.”  
  
“Do you still own the land?”  
  
“Yep. It was never seized by the government and I still pay taxes on it.”  
  
“Why didn’t you ever mention this place before?”  
  
“For personal reasons.”  
  
“Why haven’t you offered this place up as a potential safe house?”  
  
“It never occurred to me.”  
  
“What’s wrong? You look a little upset.”  
  
“Nothin’. Just lost in the memories.”

  
  
The questions petered off as they approached the ranch proper, and Jesse kept quiet as Lena parked the van in front of the now decrepit looking farm house. Once upon a time, it had been green and grey— Jesse remembered his sisters painting flowers on the sides— but time had taken its toll, leaving peeling paint and greying wood to greet the world.  
  
“Wow…” Lena stopped the car and jumped out, shielding her eyes with her hand as she looked over the building. “I bet this was a beauty of a place when you were living in it, Jesse. What made you leave it?”  
  
Jesse only grunted as he got out of the van, and leaned against it, playing with his lighter. “Didn’t have much of a choice, Lena,” he said, but he was either ignored or unheard as the others clambered out of the vehicle to stretch.  
  
While Hanzo and Zarya simply stretched and Anne removed one of her jackets, Lena, to Jesse’s displeasure, seemed to want to explore a little. She began to poke around the yard, but at least had the common courtesy to not ask Jesse for the keys so she could look inside the dilapidated house. And he was, well, not content, but fine with that until she noticed the make-shift crosses in behind the house.  
  
“Oh, jeeze. The wildlife sure wasn’t kind to your pets here, huh? I had a cat when I was a kid and when he got killed by a passing lorry I buried him out back too,” Lena said, standing on her tiptoes to see over the fence, quietly counting the markers.  
  
Jesse briefly saw red, but took a deep breath before he could explode on his younger coworker and best friend. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know his family tragedy.  
  
“Actually, Lena,” he said, finally attracting her attention. “Those wouldn’t be for pets, or any animals at all. I— my family was killed when I was 8.” He nodded towards the fence, before pushing back and off the van. “We should get going, yeah? Genji and Zen and the others are going to beat us to the safehouse at this point, and they landed in Saskatchewan.”  
  
And with that, ignoring the horrified look on Lena’s face and not bothering to look at the others, he climbed into the van and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He needed a good, stiff drink and a nap, and he needed them yesterday.

  
  
The others joined him in the van after a second, Lena behind the wheel again and Zarya sitting beside Anne without any complaints, silence filling the vehicle as Lena guided it out of the area and back onto the highway. They continued in silence for almost forty-five minutes, before Lena spoke, her voice crackling with tears she was barely holding back.  
  
“I didn’t know, Jesse. I didn’t mean to pry.” The others shifted—he could hear Zarya’s shirt brush up against Anne’s, and the seat under Hanzo squeaked a little—and Jesse tipped his hat up to meet her eyes in the rear-view mirror. “I—If I’d know I wouldn’t—I would have stopped if you told me.”  
  
Jesse sighed. He couldn’t stay mad at her, not for long...and not when she was seconds from bawling.  
  
“Didn’t wanna answer any questions about why we needed to stop. ‘Sides, you all wanted out of the car.” His phone dinged, and he pulled up the message. “Ree’s already there. Wondering if we died or something on the way up.”  
  
Jesse chuckled, and that was when Lena really started to bawl, pulling over so she could rest her head on the steering wheel. He ignored how the others looked at him as Lena all but climbed into his lap, sobbing into his shoulder, and it was with minimal movement that Jesse found himself hugging Lena close as Zarya drove.  
  
“Didn’t mean to upset ya’, Lena,” he said, and she shook her head.  
  
“I’m the one who needs to apologize. I’m such a bloody tosser—shoulda kept my mouth shut,” Lena said, sniffling still. “I’m sorry, Jess.”  
  
“Buy me a couple of drinks once we’re done the mission, and you’re forgiven,” he replied, before stretching out with his unoccupied arm. “Looks like we’re here, hon. Let’s go chase Talon out of BC.”  
  
And if the others looked at him differently when he left the vehicle, Jesse didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to 'Leech can't write anything to be 100% fluff' time! Also we have a liittle plot too-- the next few chapters will deal with Talon and British Colombia and Anne before going back to little one shot chapters.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I know that the province would probably take back the land irl, but in this future world, Alberta doesn't care about McCree Ranch, regardless of if the current owner is a wanted man. Plus he still pays taxes so, I mean
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/) / [About Anne](https://originaloverwatch.tumblr.com/tagged/Anne-Monty/)


End file.
